Field
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, a control method for the image processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, image processing apparatuses that execute printing based on image data are known. Such an image processing apparatus stores image data received from an external device, such as a personal computer (PC), in a memory, and selects the image data stored in the memory to execute the printing if a print instruction is received.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-5093 discusses an image processing apparatus that receives a list of business forms stored in a Web application server and displays the list if a user logs into the image processing apparatus.
A button for printing a document such as a business form frequently used at work is preferably displayed on a home screen, for example. However, a user may not be aware that a function of registering such a button on the home screen exists. In such a case, the user cannot readily recognize such a function. If the user recognizes the function and registers the button, the presence of the function does not need to be notified to the user after the button is registered.